1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for controlling transmission of facsimile data. More specifically, the invention relates to a method for transmitting facsimile data from a memory of a transmitting part facsimile to a receiving part facsimile in order or in reversed order according to a facsimile data receiving and outputting way of the receiving part facsimile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a facsimile is a machine for exchanging documents. In the facsimile, a scanner for scanning a document, a printer for outputting data in the shape of letters, and a communication unit for transmitting and/or receiving data to and/or from another part in wide area are integrally formed. Such a facsimile includes a variety of additional functions to meet demands of users. As one of the additional functions, facsimile data is scanned and stored in a memory before being transmitted. The facsimile data scanned and stored in the memory is advance-transmitted from a transmitting part facsimile to a receiving part facsimile in order from the first page regardless of the facsimile (fax) data outputting way of the receiving part facsimile. At this time, the receiving part needs to realign the fax data on every reception of the fax data.
Exemplars of the art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,870 for Image Transmission Control Method for Facsimile Apparatus issued to Sakai, U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,177 for Facsimile Data Transmission over a Low Rate Network by One Dimensional Decoding and Two Dimensional Re-encoding issued to Propach et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,857 for Facsimile Communication Control Method issued to Kondo, U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,922 for Devices and Method for Facsimile and Data Communication issued to Umeda et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,599 for Facsimile Communication Method and Facsimile Machine issued to Sakayama et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,493 for Facsimile Machine issued to Murai et al. disclose the data transmission for a facsimile device.
I have found that conventional art does not properly show an efficient way for the receiving part facsimile to avoid reordering the facsimile data on every reception.